


Make the Bad Guys Good for a Weekend

by gunboots



Category: Eyeshield 21, Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Crack, Crossover Pairings, Kagami can get it and Aomine hates it, M/M, Multi, can aomine being jealous be a genre, congrats if you get all these refs, everyone else despairs, everyone wants some of that maji tenshi, hopping onto the Hinata and Kagami are related bandwagon, i'm sorry not sorry but mostly sorry, oh god all the sports cameos, super congrats if you eyeshield 21, warning: aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But since high school basketball is basically a network of everyone in each other’s business anyways, news starts to spread around pretty fast.</p><p>Kagami's gay, he dates athletes, and they're unusually exceptional in their field. Aomine wasn't even aware there were THAT many people that swung that way until this all started, apparently Kagami's dick was magic and able to summon every gay athlete in the area. </p><p>Doesn't have a type, Aomine's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kinda Counted On You Being a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaeilash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeilash/gifts).



> This WIP is actually 2 years old wow, I'm so sorry. It kind of started out as a joke that spiraled wildly out of control about how Kagami is adorable and how he and other former overseas students must all be friends but then it somehow ended in everyone wants Kagami's d. I blame Kae, F, and everyone else who just contributed to this madness. 
> 
> I'm so sorry for the tone-shift later on and just all of this in general, because wow this was just a really bad joke. There are more sports cameos here than I even bothered labeling in the tags--see if you can spot them all, if you'd like. I tried to get this done super fast, so I didn't have time to beta this besides a light readover, so any errors are mine and mine alone. Btw, handy dandy links for some of the people mentioned:
> 
>  
> 
> [Hayato Akaba](http://eyeshield21.wikia.com/wiki/Hayato_Akaba)  
> [Yoshirou Hamada](http://bigwindup.wikia.com/wiki/Yoshir%C5%8D_Hamada)  
> [Hinata Shouyou](http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/Sh%C5%8Dy%C5%8D_Hinata)  
> [Miyuki Kazuya](http://diamondnoace.wikia.com/wiki/Miyuki_Kazuya)  
> [Takeru Yamato](http://eyeshield21.wikia.com/wiki/Takeru_Yamato)

Kagami and Aomine don't have a committed thing per se. Not even really a friendship, just long standing unspoken plans to play basketball together every once in a while. They text every now and then, and they hang out sometimes on Saturdays and maybe Aomine sleeps over more often than not but really they're not like best friends or anything. They just like to play, and if Kagami is too nice to actually do anything about the fact that Aomine likes to take advantage of a free meal and shower and to his supervision-less apartment than it's his fault.

Kuroko throws him knowing looks because Kuroko thinks he's oh-so-hilarious but it's no big deal. Aomine doesn't even notice it's kind of a thing between him and Kagami until months after the winter cup. He's got no plans, and it’s weird because doesn't he usually text Kagami on Saturdays to play anyways? He's in a convenience store, looking over Mai-chan's newest photo book when it hits him that Kagami actually hasn't texted him in two days.

_**[Hey, let's play I'm bored]** _

Because Aomine can admit he's hit that point with Kagami that he doesn't even have to try to attempt pleasantries anymore. Not like Kagami's got much going on himself, being Winter Cup champions hasn't really affected Seirin's training regimen since they've all been stuck worrying about exams. Kagami's text comes in barely a second later.

 _ **[Can't]**_  
_**[Out with someone]**_

Aomine raises a brow as he reads over the message. In all the time he's known Kagami, he's never known the guy to turn down a game with him. Aomine laughs as he texts back, knowing how quickly it would rile the other up.

 _**[on a date huh]** _  
_**[who would date you]** _  
_**[is she blind]** _

Aomine flips over the photo book in his hands, already considering if it’s worth sacrificing some of his lunch money when his phone beeps.

 _**[ya i am]** _  
_**[eat a dick]** _  
_**[you're just jealous]** _

Aomine's caught off guard at the response. Kagami dating is a new, weird concept to him. The guy never really seemed interested. He's not blind, Kagami's attractive, both on and off the court and he's got a decent personality (enough to put up with Aomine, Kuroko and the rest of their emotional baggage). He just never pictured Kagami actually dating anyone since the guy only lived and breathed basketball.

Still, he's itching to defeat Kagami and maybe crash on his couch for a bit and livestream the Lakers game on Kagami's big screen.

 _**[just bring her along]** _  
_**[won't take me that long to beat you]** _

Aomine sticks Mai-chan's photo book under his armpit so he can text easier, already prepared to needle Kagami into submitting. He ignores the way the clerk at the counter glares at him for the action.

_**[Not into basketball]** _

Aomine's fingers are already working to tell Kagami to bring his date regardless. (Aomine does it all the time, why should it be such a big deal for Kagami to do the same.) But then Kagami sends another message and Aomine has to just stare, keep staring and wonder if this is actually some kind of surreal dream.

_**[Not a girl]** _

Aomine isn't sure how to even begin to respond to that. Wait, Kagami was actually blowing him off to hangout with someone who wasn't a girl, and wasn't into basketball. It didn't mean that, it couldn't mean that...

...Could it?

Not that Aomine had a problem with it, he's friends with Kise and Midorima after all. And even Aomine himself can't ignore the way he'd lived for Kuroko's laugh way back before in the twilight days of Teikou. Aomine just doesn't know why it unsettles him that he was completely unaware about something so basic about Kagami but it does.

It wasn't like they were best friends or anything, they just played basketball together. It's not a big deal. He's not Kagami's keeper or anything, they don't even go to the same school really it shouldn--

Aomine's ringtone blares incessantly in his hand and he looks down to see Kagami's name on the notification screen. And right, he never actually texted anything back to Kagami. Has it really been ten minutes since Kagami texted?

Aomine answers with a grunt, slamming Mai-chan's photo book back on the shelf and all but stomping out of the konbini. On second thought, he's not in the mood. He just needs some air.

"Hey." Kagami greets back, Kagami who maybe dates dudes and never actually told anyone and what does Aomine do with this information because it's KAGAMI. He's dating a guy and the guy isn't INTO BASKETBALL.

"Something you need?" Aomine knows it’s not his business, can practically picture the disapproval on Kuroko's face.

"We're good, right?" Kagami asks, and the background noise behind him is muffled but Aomine can clearly hear the TV on somewhere. There's a guy with Kagami in his house and a guy that doesn't even like basketball. "This...this doesn't change anything does it?"

And...it shouldn't, it really shouldn't. Why the hell should Aomine care who Kagami's dating, it's not like HE likes Kagami or anything. Besides, he doesn't like the way Kagami sounds...like he's expecting Aomine to reject him.

"Why the fuck should I care? Just...didn't peg you as the type." Which looking back on it, was probably a bad thing to say but Aomine's never been that sensitive so really Kagami shouldn't be surprised. Sure enough, there's a huff of laughter and even Aomine can hear the relief.

"Not many people do, I mean, it's not like I hide it or anything--no one ever really asks, they just assume."

Aomine wasn't even aware that he had anything else on his mind besides basketball and food till literally ten minutes ago, let alone dating preference. Kagami is awkward around girls, but then again, he's awkward around everyone from time to time.

"Yeah well, not like it's going to stop me from kicking your ass on the court." Aomine continues, hands fidgeting if only for the sheer amount of disbelief he's still experiencing.

"Fuck you," Kagami laughs again, and Aomine snorts back his own laugh because it's still Kagami, so eager to play even if it's just to LOSE to him, "one-on-one next weekend? I should be free then?"

"You gonna invite your boyfriend?" Aomine doesn't mean for it to come out so stilted, but thankfully Kagami doesn't seem to notice instead he makes some kind of tsking noise.

"He's not my boyfriend, we're just dating. Don't act like you DON'T do the same." Kagami says but his tone is more of confusion than anything, "anyways he's got a tournament so he'll be out of town."

"Oh glad to see I'm still your priority."

"Fuck off, you're just eager for me to beat you."

"Yeah how many times have you actually WON against me?"

"Shut it ass--" Whatever Kagami is going to say is interrupted by a deep voice, there's a rustle like Kagami's moving his hand over the speaker, his reply is vague but Aomine knows that tone, he's used it himself plenty of times to pick up chicks. It's a strange moment of disconnect.

"Gotta go?" He interrupts, because he still needs to confront Kuroko about this because Kagami is GAY and no one told him.

"Uh, yeah--sorry, I'll see you Friday." Kagami sounds distracted, but happy. "Hey...Aomine..."

"What?"

"...Thanks. For...for not making a big deal about this all, some people they...don't take the news very well." Aomine tries not to focus on the way he can easily picture the gratitude on Kagami's face or how it makes him feel because that's...complicated. "I'm glad, I like playing basketball with you."

"Yeah, yeah--I just like watching you lose." Aomine is nothing if not awkward in the face of emotions. "Go get laid already--"

"--Shove it. Night Ahomine."

"Night Bakagami."

Aomine closes his phone and gives himself about five seconds to try and compose himself before he mails Kuroko and proceeds to wreck his inbox.

 _ **[Kagami's GAY?]**_  
_**[WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME KAGAMI'S GAY?]**_  
_**[KAGAMI IS GAY AND DATING GUYS WHO DON'T LIKE BASKETBALL?]**_

It's only after Aomine reads through that he realizes...how...he probably should have worded that better. Oops.

_**[Why is it any of your business who Kagami-kun dates, Aomine-kun?]** _

Kuroko, to his credit is a lot more polite than Aomine would have been in his situation.

_**[Because it's KAGAMI.]** _

And this is strange and new and how did Aomine not even notice before? Was Kagami always dating guys on the side and he just never noticed?

Aomine's phone goes off again a few seconds later, he can already tell he's in for it without looking at the caller id.

"Aomine-kun, most of the girls you date don't know much about basketball besides the fact you're on the team." Kuroko greets, admonishing already, "why are you this concerned?"

"But you knew though, didn't you Tetsu? That Kagami's--" He's pretty sure his emphasis on the word 'gay' is probably what's making this all sound like he's more upset than he really is, "--dating."

"He's always been 'dating' Aomine-kun, we've just been busy with training. We haven't had much free time lately, you should know that." Kuroko says, and Aomine can hear pages being shuffled and oh right, Aomine has homework too, doesn't he. "Is there a reason that Kagami-kun dating men is so important to you?"

Kuroko is great in all forms of misdirection, and Aomine already feels chastised at the implication.

"It's not like that Tetsu, you of all people know why I wouldn't have a problem with him dating dudes." It's this weird specter between him and Kuroko, they don't talk about it much and Aomine knows they've both moved on but it still hurts from time to time.

"I just...I don't know. It's Kagami, I thought all he cared about was basketball." Kuroko sighs, and Aomine knows that he's forgiven already. His relief is cut short though, when he realizes that Kuroko doesn't actually follow it up with anything. Like he's in thought, and Aomine's sense of danger has had years of experience to tell him that this would not end well for him.

"I don't care. I really don't. That ass can date whoever he wants." He says immediately, yet even he can tell it's too late. Kuroko just agrees wordlessly.

"Aomine-kun, I can assure you that Kagami-kun is still the same, you don't have to be afraid that this jeopardizes your friendship." Kuroko placates smoothly, and Aomine frowns.

"We're not FRIENDS, I don't care." He doesn't know why, but there's something about Kuroko's tone that he really doesn't like. It's like Satsuki when she knows something and won't tell him what it actually is. "I just wanted to kick his ass at basketball and make him cry again."

"Right." Kuroko just sounds amused and Aomine feels his irritation rise. "Don't worry about it too much Aomine-kun, Kagami will surely set time aside for you and your games."

"I'm not worried." He doesn't know why he's on the defensive or how he even got there but Kuroko just makes another infuriating placating sound and Aomine is about to protest again when he hears another voice muffled.

"Ok is everyone getting laid but me." Aomine demands, and he's not even surprised to hear Kise's giggling (because that's what it is, GIGGLING) on the speaker.

"Poor Aominecchi, Kagamicchi stood you up." He can actually hear Kuroko chuckling and oh god, was Kuroko sitting in Kise's LAP this entire TIME.

"I'm not going to be part of your voyeuristic streak." He announces and Kuroko and Kise both laugh louder. "Some friends you are."

\---

Kagami does play basketball with him next Saturday, doesn't mention anything about the guy he had over or even how his date went.  
They play until they get rained on and take shelter at Maji burger. Eating burgers and fries and dripping all over the plastic seats.

"You free any time soon?" Aomine asks, as he steals another of Kagami's fries. It's mostly out of a need to do something with his hands. It feels weird having to ask in advance now, knowing that he can't just drop in whenever he feels like it.

Kagami seems completely unaware though, just continues eating like the monster that he is and finally swallows.

"Uh, should be sometime week after next?" He wads up the burger wrapper in his hands and reaches for another, "Can't this week, going somewhere Friday night and then Coach wants us to get ready for practice game against Kaijou next Wednesday."

"Hot date with the guy from last time?" Even Aomine is aware of how invasive the question is, but Kagami just shrugs, taking another bite.

"Nah, different one. We didn't really work out." Kagami says around a mouthful of food, Kuroko is never allowed to complain about Aomine's dining habits again. "Same sport though."

"What sport?"

"Why?" Kagami isn't that oblivious apparently, and he just raises a brow at Aomine trying to figure out his angle.

Aomine goes for nonchalant, really, he's not sure why he does care. He just does.

"Relax Kagami, I'm just curious is all. Can't I be curious?" Kagami doesn't look convinced but he finally just rolls his eyes, dropping the subject.

"Tennis." He informs, going back to his burger. "It's just a coincidence."

"Is that your type? Tennis players?" It doesn't have to be weird, right? Aomine talks about types of girls he's into with anyone that listens to him long enough so Kagami can do the same with guys. "Girls in the Tennis club are usually pretty cute. Mai-chan did a tennis spread once."

Kagami looks like he's not sure what to do with the conversation, he almost seems uncomfortable and Aomine suddenly feels guilty for some reason. He doesn't understand what's so strange about it all, Kise will literally talk his ear off about Kuroko even though he KNOWS Aomine and Kuroko used to date. Or some awkward fumbling, adolescent version of it.

"If I can hear Kise talk to me about how much he loves Kuroko's fingers, I can handle whatever you're about to say." Aomine informs, going for casual as best as he can. Kagami pauses mid-chew and considers him for a minute.

"That's true...I just didn't think you cared." Kagami allows after a moment, like he wants to comment on something else but decided not to. "Don't really have a type though."

"What? You don't have a preference? Not a--" Shit, could Kagami still be a 'boobs' guy if he's into dudes?

"--I just don't think about it I guess? I like who I like." Kagami cuts in, before smirking at Aomine's expression "unlike you perv, I don't really focus on that stuff."

"You just don't understand how awesome boobs are." And this part, this is easy, he can do this.

"Guess I don't since I'm not the one buying all those porn mags."

"Hey, you don't get to judge."

"Sureeee."

\---

After the two tennis players, there's an American football player, followed by a soccer player, then it's a go player.

All within the span of a month. It's like the floodgates have been opened, Aomine can barely keep track. Even he's not this lucky when it comes to girls and Aomine does NOT think about it. Much.

But since high school basketball is basically a network of everyone in each other’s business anyways, news starts to spread around pretty fast.

Kagami's gay, he dates athletes, and they're unusually exceptional in their field. Aomine wasn't even aware there were THAT many people that swung that way until this all started, apparently Kagami's dick was magic and able to summon every gay athlete in the area. Doesn't have a type, Aomine's ass.

He has yet to date a basketball player though and Aomine isn't blind to the way the title 'generation of miracles' is being thrown around like an accusation. Again. Not that Aomine cares, but it is something that chafes at him.

"Do go and shogi even count as sports? You're just sitting." Aomine snorts as he towels himself off after a game of street ball with Kuroko, Midorima, Takao, and Kise. Kagami noticeably absent (out with a shogi player, Kuroko had said).

"They do." Midorima and Kuroko both immediately snipe, ignoring the other's input.

"Kagami sure knows how to pick them, all the guy he's dated are big names. Soccer club's coach was ranting to ours about it. 'Unfair advantage' he called it." Takao remarks, pointedly taking sips from Midorima's drink while the rest of them enjoy the look of scandal on Midorima's face. "Kinda rude of him though, not like Kagami's doing this all on purpose."

"He isn't." Kuroko agrees, lips thinning, he looks like he's had to hear this kind of thing over and over. "Hyuuga-san threw a basketball at the captain of the bicycle club because he was asking if Kagami could start dating one of the rival team's aces. Teppei-san had to literally hold him down to keep him from doing anything else."  
Aomine suddenly and vividly feels like beating up Seirin's bicycle club captain himself. The whole conversation itself isn't sitting well with him and he's not sure why.

Kagami doesn't care, why should he?

He tries not to think back to the last time he and Kagami got to play a game of one-on-one and instead kicks at some dust on the pavement.

Not like he's heard of any of these guys and besides, it's not like he's about to go meeting them anytime soon.

\---

Holy shit.

That is the only thing in Aomine's mind when he sees the guy. Aomine's not even sure why he's being introduced to Kagami's boyfriend of the week. He's not even sure why boyfriend of the week is here, they've been overdue for a game for a while now and Aomine thought that Kagami would be showing up alone. Ok fine, Aomine had been hanging out with Tetsu, but Kagami's Kuroko's partner anyway so he's an exception.

Boyfriend of the week is STACKED, and Aomine is proud of his own six pack and KNOWS he's just as ripped but something seems super unfair about this. Probably doesn't help the guy's t-shirt is too small, and it barely contains his ridiculous biceps and back muscles (Fuck this guy.)

"This is Tachibana-san, he just moved here from Iwatobi." Kagami is blushing and Tachibana is blushing right back and they're not even holding hands but they're so close that they COULD be. "We've been going out for a couple of weeks."

"Congrats Kagami-kun." Kuroko says, even though Aomine KNOWS he's staring at Tachibana's arms with barely-hidden envy. Aomine grunts out something that is probably mean but thankfully no one notices.

"It's nice to meet Taiga-kun's friends." Tachibana adds, gentle giant to the core, easy smile and easier handshake. He's got a nice voice, though it's a little familiar. It sounds a little like Takao, of all people.

"You really brought your boytoy here to watch you LOSE Kagami?" Aomine challenges, and Kagami laughs, brushes Tachibana's arm and Aomine is definitely ignoring how Kuroko is scrutinizing him.

"Tachibana-san is here to reward me when I WIN." Kagami argues back, easily taking the bait and then some. Tachibana flushes a little at that, but he's looking at Kagami with fondness.

Aomine is going to CRUSH Kagami brutally, letting Kagami win is just not an option anymore.

\---

Three weeks later, Kagami is playing basketball with him again. This time, it's just the two of them. He seems a little dejected and Aomine feels a little happy because he's an asshole and even he'll admit that.

"No 'Tachibana-san'?" He asks just for clarification, because again, ASSHOLE.

"Nah, we didn't really work out. He kind of already had feelings for one of his friends and he said it wasn't really fair to drag me into all of it." Kagami shrugs, but it seems forced. He must've really liked the guy after all. "It sucks, but I'll get over it."

Aomine keeps dribbling the ball, for some reason, he can't really find the right words to say. He's shit at emotions after all, that's all Kuroko and his maturity.  
"...I got a new AV, want to watch? They do it in the butt."

It's all worth it for the completely shell-shocked look on Kagami's face.

"That's your response? I'm sad about a break up and you offer to watch PORN with me? STRAIGHT PORN with ME?" Kagami demands, almost incredulous and Aomine would be offended if Kagami didn't burst out into laughter. "That's...you're so bad at this."

"Shut up, forget I offered." Aomine snorts, because fine, more porn for him.

"Oh my god, you were SERIOUS."

"Man, fuck off."

They end their game in a tie, but Kagami smiles and it doesn't seem nearly as strained. They eat dinner at a ramen cart nearby and Aomine does NOT think about how much he's missed it all.

\---

This one, out of all Kagami's potential boyfriends, has to be THE WORST.

"I'm going to kill that guy." Aomine announces, taking the seat next to Kuroko in a motion that can only be described as 'incredibly pissed off'.

"Ah, you've met Miyuki-san." Kuroko surmises, going back to his phone and checking his mail. "...And you almost punched him in the face. Kagami-kun is not pleased."

"Is that Kagami? Tell him to BREAK UP with that ASSHOLE." Aomine tries to lean over to grab his phone but Kuroko pockets it just as quick, ignores his jostling and wonders if Maji burger would get mad if they broke a booth. Outwardly he takes a fortifying sip of his vanilla shake.

"He was SUCH a DICK. He was making fun of me the ENTIRE time." Aomine rages, scowl thick. "How can Kagami even STAND him?"

Kuroko makes a noise of sympathy, but it seems more placating than actual agreement.

"What sport does that dickbag even PLAY."

"Baseball, he's actually being already scouted for the pros."

"Why the hell is Kagami with HIM? He's shorter than Kagami and he keeps putting his damn arm around his shoulders and touching him and he--"Aomine pauses when he comes to a realization. "Kagami's...not with that guy for his personality, is he?"

"That's none of your business Aomine-kun. But if you must know Kagami-kun finds him...'entertaining'." Kuroko's paraphrasing 'hot as hell but kind of a douchebag' but Aomine doesn't need to know that. "...though the fact he's a very enthusiastic catcher helps."

"You're...not talking about baseball anymore are you."

"I'm doing both."

The implication makes Aomine angrier.

\---

After Kazuya is another football player. Akaba Hayato's also studied abroad in America and played football there on a scholarship. He used to play for the Bandou Spiders, a team that Kise and Kuroko both admit crushed their football clubs miserably. Apparently Seirin's football captain completely missed what happened to the Bicycle club's captain and had prostrated himself at Hyuuga's feet to get Akaba to train their team. At that point Hyuuga had thrown a basketball at his head and took both Teppei and Izuki to be held back at the insinuation their precious ace was as Seirin's captain had put it, "a 'sports prostitute', go choke on it you fucker--get off me. I'M GOING TO DECAPITATE HIM AND SHOW IT TO THE OTHER CLUBS."

"Well, Kagamicchi's got good taste--from what I remember seeing of Akaba-san anyways." Kise murmurs as he, Aomine, and Kuroko enter the yakisoba restaurant. Kise waves at Kagami and his new boyfriend when he spots their table.

"For the most part." Kuroko agrees, though he makes a strange side glance at Aomine that goes completely unnoticed because Aomine is too busy raging about how stupid people look with sunglasses in a damn restaurant.

"His new boyfriend looks like an idiot," Aomine hisses offended. "Who wears sunglasses indoors and AT NIGHT? And is that a guitar case? That's dumb. He's dumb."  
Kise and Kuroko exchange looks that Aomine ignores.

\---

"This is Hamada, he cheers for Nishiura's baseball team. We're pen pals." Aomine rolls his eyes, yeah ok. Pen pals. That's what they're calling it nowadays. It hasn't even been a month, and already Kagami's got another boyfriend. At least this one doesn't have shitty sunglasses. (He's never going to let that one go.)

"What, done with the team so now you're dating the cheering section?" It comes out before Aomine means it to, and Kagami's eyes narrow. Hamada, who seems like a nice guy probably, just looks confused as Kagami starts tugging him away.

"Nevermind, ignore him. Forget you ever met this asshole." So much for playing a game of basketball. Next to him Kuroko just shakes his head.

"You're lucky that Kagami-kun's a lot more forgiving than I am." Kuroko sounds so disappointed, it stings.

Aomine doesn't bother replying, just dribbles the ball in his hand and goes for a three pointer. Kuroko jabs him hard in the side, so it veers left. He forgot how bony Kuroko's fingers are.

"I get it, I get it." Aomine wheezes, and he already knew he was being an ass but now he actually aches BECAUSE of it.

\---

It takes about a week of Kuroko's judgment and Kagami ignoring his texts, before Aomine finally corners Kagami. Who is on a date, and can't actually run away and ok that maybe a little messed up of Aomine but whatever, Kagami was ignoring his texts.

"Ok, seriously, this one looks like an elementary school kid." Kagami and the kid (because that's what he is, it's a kid) splutter at Aomine.

"This is my COUSIN Hinata--you douchebag." And as far as apologies go, this one is actually going shittly. "He's here visiting cause his team is going to play nearby, not that it's any of your business asshole."

"I just saw you and a guy what the hell was I supposed to think?"

"HE LOOKS LIKE ME."

"Uh, Taig--"

"--Just ignore him Hinata."

"Wait, wait shit ok it's my bad." Aomine says in a rush, "I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry for being a douchebag before."

"--And now."

"How the hell am I--"

"AND NOW."

"Ok whatever, and now, I'm sorry for being an asshole alright?" He's not about to kneel before Kagami but he has a feeling he's very close to doing it. Kagami exchanges some weird look with his cousin and Aomine has a feeling they've been talking about him but finally Kagami sighs and relents: "Just sit down already, it's not your fault you're emotionally stunted."

"What? Fuck you, I'm more mature than you are." Aomine takes the seat next to Kagami anyways, ignoring how he crowds Kagami in the booth. Turns out Shouyou Hinata really is Kagami's cousin, and he already has a boyfriend. If the angry glowering guy with the bowl haircut who shows up later to drag him off is any indication to go by.

Aomine feels unnecessarily relieved.

\---

"Kagami-kun is single again." Kuroko says in greeting one day during a random phone call. Aomine snorts, resting the phone on his shoulder as he continues to carry bag after bag of Momoi’s purchases. His penance for canceling on her so often to go play basketball with Kagami. And people said he was SELFISH. He swears each new bag weighs at least 15 pounds and Satsuki hasn’t even been to the other half of the mall yet.

"Your window of opportunity is rather limited, he’s already talking about being introduced to someone.” Kuroko continues, “if you want to date him, you better do it now.”

"I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t like Kagami that way.” Aomine says because Kuroko doesn’t need to know that Aomine has had a lot of confusing thoughts about Kagami the last couple of weeks that need to just LEAVE already.

He’s already got a bad idea Satsuki knows if the looks she keeps giving him are anything to go by.

"...Suit yourself.” Kuroko says after a minute, sounding irritated and exasperated in the same breath.

\---

Aomine knows something is up when Kagami doesn’t get back to his texts till days later, and each invitation is rejected because he has plans. It’s at lunch with Satsuki, Kuroko, and Kise that Kuroko announces, “Kagami-kun’s met someone.”

“He’s always meeting someone.” Aomine comments, bite more harsh than he means and Satsuki makes chiding noises at him.

"Yamato-san plays football for Saikyoudai University, and he’s been tutoring Kagami-kun on his kanji.” Kuroko continues, but he’s looking at Aomine with displeasure and it feels like disappointment and Aomine is so tired of everyone acting like he cares who Kagami dates. Because he doesn’t really, he really doesn’t.

“…Will suck for him when they break up then.” Aomine interjects, and steals some food of Kise’s plate, because he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care, why does everyone think he cares.

“They’ve been dating for a month, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun really likes him.”

“He really liked the last one and look how that ended.” It’s a harsh, bitter thing to say and everyone pauses at the sudden spike of hostility.

“Dai-chan, that’s not fair.” Satsuki says, and they’re all frowning at him and Aomine can’t stand it any longer.

“Why do you all think I care? Kagami is just dating—what does that have to do with me, I don’t LIKE Kagami like that.” Aomine finally snaps, because of course his friends just don’t get it. Instead they just round on him like the traitors they are.

“Yes, you do. You like Kagami-kun. You like him a LOT.”

“...You’re kind of in love with Kagamin.”

“…Aominecchi, you seriously haven’t realized it, yet?”

Aomine makes a face because that’s so clichéd and seriously him and Kagami and Aomine doesn’t LOVE Kagami, he can’t even STAND him half the time and the only person he almost loved was Tetsu. There’s no way that he loves dumbass Kagami, who cooks and cleans and takes all his complaining and his selfishness and taught him to love basketball again and—

Oh.

OH.

**_Shit._ **

“Fuck.” He announces to the world, because now he feels like he’s drowning, like the air has been punched out of his lungs and he doesn’t even know what to do. He’s never felt like this before.

He’s not sure he likes it at all.


	2. Break my heart and Start again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO FUCKING SORRY THIS IS SO LATE--it basically went through three rewrites, one complete rehaul and then little tweaks here and there. Also I got sucked into Cold War Spy Hell and just couldn't leave. Anyways, this originally was going to have a downer ending but then Kae was like "...WHY" and I was like "Oh...huh ok" and hence why it is now from Kagami's point-of-view, also why it's not the original NTR route I was going to go with.
> 
> Sorry for any errors and well, the tone shifts. One day my writing will be cohesive and I won't be a grammatical mess. Title for this chapter is from a Carly Rae Jepsen song because that and KPOP is literally what kept this chapter from ending so terribly. Overall this was a fun little project and my only regret was that it took so long.
> 
> I have a small extra scene that didn't fit anywhere in this chapter that I'm adding as an extra since I have fond memories with it and I couldn't bear to get rid of it.

Aomine is avoiding him.

Kagami isn't as surprised as he should be, has been expecting this for a while. He's tried to even prepare himself for the hurt. (Preparation still doesn't do much, the loss of an almost friendship still aches).

Kuroko texts him platitudes that are probably assurances and definitely apologies. It's not like Kagami hasn't had to deal with this kind of thing before. It's better for Kagami and Aomine to spend time apart anyway—he's had enough of Aomine's mixed signals.

He tries to focus on Yamato instead. Yamato is kind, helps him with his homework whenever he can, and open with his affection. Yamato is...well, he's easy to like, and easier to date.

Kagami could like Yamato.

That's what he tells himself over and over as they sit under the kotatsu, their knees brushing through their clothes, Yamato's arms warm around him as he guides Kagami through stroke order on difficult kanji with a laugh that makes Kagami want to return it.

He could like Yamato, he should like Yamato.

Kagami swallows past something that could be guilt but honestly, shouldn't be—when he finds himself glancing towards his phone and feels bitter disappointment that his phone notification lights aren't blinking.

\---

To be fair, Kagami is just as surprised as everyone else at the unexpected success he has in dating in Japan. He came from LA, and though acceptance was still fragile and more nuanced than anything—it was so much easier to date back in the United States. No matter where though, it's not a 100% perfect—but that's fine, Kagami long accepted that when he accepted himself and his preferences —it's just who he is, and he can't deny it.

He's faced the worst before long ago—and he loves Seirin, they're the closest he has to family in Japan. Maybe in the whole world sans Alex and maybe Tatsuya (now). It's not that he hides it per se—it just never comes up. Everyone just assumes he's into basketball alone and he never really bothers to correct them. No one figures it out until Atobe (who hadn't bothered asking him out, just demanded point blank after introduction) showed up to one of their practices. But they're Seirin, and they love him and accept him—even if Atobe annoys Hyuuga to actual fits.

Kagami's not oblivious—he knows what's said about him by the other basketball players, by other students. Some of the other sports clubs even approach him directly date certain aces. He's not as insulted as he probably should be, if only because he's...never really be in this position before.  It's fine, Hyuuga seems to get annoyed enough for him (and then some).  And a not so small part of him really needed a distraction from a painfully one-sided crush.

It's always the same pattern: he meets someone (usually a fellow returnee or an acquaintance of) and they almost always approach him for a date. He's not sure what he's putting down that everyone is picking up and in an odd way it's kind of flattering –still, it almost always ends the same. He gets asked out, they date for either a few days or a few weeks, and then inevitably he's dumped. Rinse and repeat.

He doesn't begrudge any of them, and even Miyuki of all people, was a study in cordial, if almost gentle splits. It's just...it feels like he's going through the motions at this point.

Yamato is a welcome break.

\---

Hinata pities him. Which bothers Kagami for a multitude of reasons, but since Hinata's visit they've been trading mails and it's a new perspective that Kagami's needed for a while.

 ** _[I'm not really good at this.]_** Hinata had mailed as a standard disclaimer. **_[But you know what you want Taiga—just do what makes you happy.]_**

Hinata means well, and the words ring similar to what Tatsuya sends in his own messages—it's just.

Kagami is happy, really he is.

But it's not the same feeling that consumes him, fills him up like when Aomine reaches for the ball during a game. The press of his hand as it brushes past Kagami's fingers like a spark that dances up his whole being.

Kagami isn't in love with Yamato, not like he almost was with Aomine.

And it bothers him more than he'd like to admit.

\---

Kagami loses himself in school, which is actually pretty easy—especially considering exams are coming up. Yamato is busy himself, but when he can he makes time for Kagami, helps him (and sometimes Kuroko and even Furihata) with homework.

Kagami even manages to secure enough time to attend one of his games, cheers along with the rest of them as he watches Yamato dash across the field with victory in his legs. It's surreal to watch football in Japan admittedly, but Kagami enjoys himself (even if it's a little awkward to see Akaba and their club leader Himura seems a bit TOO interested in getting Kagami to play football).

Three weeks pass painfully quick and uneventful: Aomine has yet to approach him.

Kagami still doesn't feel any less conflicted.

\---

When Coach announces a practice match with Touou, Kagami feels relief flood him. HIs body is buzzing in anticipation—Aomine couldn’t avoid him forever.

He feels less excited when Kuroko corners him after the announcement in the locker room.

"Kagami-kun." There's something about the way Kuroko can say his name that instantly makes Kagami know he's disappointed him. "Please don't look at me like that, I'm not mad at you."

"Why do I feel like you're about to add a 'but' there—"

Kuroko's mouth twitches upwards yet he maintains his composure. The tension instantly fades out, and Kagami watches him speculatively.

"It's not fair to say this, and it's not fair that Aomine-kun's own inaction led you two here. But your joint misery is rather depressing to observe." Kagami just regards Kuroko, getting strangely wary. "Kagami-kun, you're one of the bravest people I know—definitely more so than Aomine-kun—you have always been one to take what you've wanted. What exactly is stopping you now?"

Kagami wants to argue, wants to get angry and it's instinctual and Kuroko's right this isn't exactly fair because Aomine is the one that sent mixed messages, Aomine is the one who never said anything even when Kagami thought he would. Aomine hasn't even confirmed that he LIKES guys so why should Kagami risk it all for him?

Kagami doesn’t argue though, feels his mouth open and shut because Kuroko knows him, Kuroko knows the both of them and he knows that Kagami is someone who never really cared about risking it all before so why should he now?

“You can’t be suggesting what I think you’re suggesting.” Kagami sighs, because last Kagami checked Kuroko liked Yamato, a lot actually.

“I just think you and Aomine-kun should talk—”

Kagami gets it. He’s going to have to the bigger man call out Aomine for once instead of the other way around. He can’t wait for Aomine to eventually show up on his doorstep like some wayward cat like he always does. Aomine after all, even as the ace of the generation of miracles, even with all his basketball brilliance—is a terrible person when it comes to feelings.

He barely recognizes anything besides the need to win. Kagami KNOWS from repeated exposure that Aomine is ridiculous and for all his bluster, he can be evasive. Particularly when he wanted something, like—

Kagami feels the world shift under him. He pauses in a moment of clarity that makes him freeze and it’s just so astounding that he has to say it all aloud:

“Aomine likes me, doesn’t he—he finally realized he LIKES me.”

It’s so simple and anticlimactic and yet it’s all confirmed by the way Kuroko tries to (and fails) to hide his surprise. “Oh my god, are you serious. He’s avoiding me because I’m dating someone and instead of TALKING to me about it—”

“Well—”

“Are you fucking kidding me.”  Kagami wants to throw things, probably Aomine and maybe even Kuroko.

“Kagami-kun, this is between you and Aomine-kun.” Kagami SHOULD probably feel more pity for Kuroko, who was still getting acclimated to how blunt and unabashedly American his partner WAS. Kagami should, if he wasn’t so pissed off. Kagami doesn’t even know why Kuroko is even surprised at this point; his response to the tragedy of Teikou was to punch the Generation of Miracles in their faces. He’s always been direct for better or for worse. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Kagami vows, half hysteric, and he’s just so angry and frustrated and later he’ll dwell on the fact punching Aomine Daiki overrode mailing his steady boyfriend of a month as a telling sign.

Right now he’s going to knock Aomine’s jaw loose.

\---

He doesn’t knock Aomine’s jaw loose.

Instead he awkwardly mumbles pleasantries to Aomine’s mom when she lets him and THEN corners Aomine in his room.

“What the HELL Kagami?” Aomine demands in greeting from where he is (definitely) maybe moping on his bed. Kagami wants to stay angry, keep that anger and just shake all his frustration out of Aomine’s stupid BODY but for all his bluster, all his determination to confront Aomine—he has no idea what to do now.  Aomine’s mom’s footsteps echoing down the stairs are the only sounds that span between them.

This is the first time Kagami’s been in Aomine’s room and it hits him distantly that it’s…pretty much what he expected. Basketball posters of players lining the walls, a surprisingly cute calendar marked in bright red writing that screams Momoi, clothes all over the floor.

“…No gravure posters.” Kagami observes more to fill the awkward silence than anything. Aomine immediately scowls.

“No shit—my MOM comes in here.” Aomine looks almost offended and it would strike Kagami funny only he distinctly can remember Aomine’s gravure books all over HIS floor. There’s a bunch of Aomine’s things still at Kagami’s place actually, little things that Kagami didn’t (couldn’t) throw out or even hide away.

It’s a sudden sharp reminder why he’s here. The distance between Kagami and Aomine feels endless again, never mind that Aomine is literally in front of him. Aomine, who’s looking at Kagami unsure in a way he’s never seen.

Kagami frowns.

“We need to talk.” Kagami announces, looking around for somewhere to sit before stealing a computer chair from Aomine’s desk. Aomine’s lips thin, eyes narrowing.

“About?”

“…It’s about Yamato.” Kagami sighs, he’s…nervous. He could be wrong, he hasn’t actually asked Aomine what he wants…if he even wants him. But…as nervous as Kagami is, he knows, they can’t stay like this forever.  Better to bite the bullet than...whatever this weird thing is between them. “I…I like Yamato a lot. More than I have anyone in a while. When he asked me out, I agreed mostly because I needed help with Kanji, I think he got that—it’s not like that anymore obviously. Still though, he’s…he’s nice.”

“Congrats, you really lucked out this time.”  Aomine seems just as disappointed as he sounds, Kagami makes a face. That’s not exactly what he was going for. “Don’t you have someone else to brag about your perfect boyfriend t—”

“—I don’t like him as much as I like you.” Kagami says, and it kind of hurts to admit it out loud but he figures, even if he’s wrong, even if this ends terribly, he’ll at least finally be rid of this thing that’s consumed him for so long. “I started going out with him because he kind of reminds me of you.”

Aomine freezes, and Kagami rushes to add because it feels important somehow, “Only you know, not an asshole and less of a pervert and you know, gay and—”

“—You like me?” Aomine repeats, because he’s Aomine and that’s the key takeaway for him. “You…as in…YOU? The guy who literally dates a new guy every week—”

“Fuck you.” Kagami says, instinctively more so than out of offence. “And it hasn’t been—every week—”

“Did you date all those guys because of ME?” Kagami lets out a laugh at the notion; Aomine’s enthusiasm immediately turns defensive. “What? You just—”

“—Every one of those guys asked me out on their own.” Kagami corrects, dubiously then adds after a minute. “Douche.”

“You said—you LIKE me—as in still LIKE me as in present tense.” Aomine rises from his bed, leaning forward into Kagami’s space in a way that he hasn’t in a long time.  Kagami feels nerves dance up his skin at the proximity. “And you’re dating that other guy?”

Even at the near contact though, Kagami can feel the weight of his phone in his pocket. Knows that his mailbox has messages waiting for him from Yamato, as near-drunk as he feels in Aomine’s proximity again, he can’t ignore his phone.

“I’m not going to cheat on Yamato, he doesn’t deserve that.” Kagami shrugs, watches as all of Aomine’s enthusiasm deflates, as he shrinks back hesitant. It’s a weird contrast to his usual grace.

“Right…”

“I’m going to break up with him, it’s…it’s only fair, you know?” Kagami smiles ruefully. “If after, someone felt like asking me out then—well, he’d be able to do that instead of crashing my dates.”

“Maybe that someone LIKES to show up the competition.” Aomine says and Kagami glances up, can’t break away from his gaze and knows, just knows that he's made the right decision here. “Maybe…someone needs to make up for lost time.”

“Maybe.” Kagami agrees, smirking at the way Aomine’s lips thin. “Maybe he can start with actually asking me out first.”

“Fuck off, some of us are trying to be fucking ROMANTIC.”

“Oh god.”

\---

Three days later, standing in front of the man he’s dated for longer than any so far, Kagami knows that this should hurt a lot more. He hates that it doesn't. That even Yamato seemed to know that this was all inevitable.

Kagami...suddenly has a wave of sympathy for all the guys he's dated in recent months. Breaking up is painful, yet Yamato doesn’t seem to begrudge him even though Kagami feels like he probably should.

"This...this kind of sucks." Kagami says and it's 'I'm sorry' in so many ways he can't say out loud and it is painful, because some part of him could have really liked Yamato and it didn't.

Not enough of him, not enough to eclipse the sheer amount he feels for Aomine.  

"It’s ok Taiga.” Yamato gives him one last smile and Kagami responds with one back.

\---

Kagami hasn’t really told Kuroko what happened, only texted that he vaguely worked things out with Aomine.

He’ll get to it eventually, Kuroko is his best friend after all, and it was his almost suggestion that led them here.

Still, he’s not going to do it for a while.

Instead, he’s going to keep this to himself.

Just for a bit.

\---

Aomine shows up at his apartment that evening after his last afternoon with Yamato. He’s dressed casually, a brown bag from Maji burger in his hand, and a basketball tucked under his arm.

“…Really?” Kagami is more touched than he really should be at the display.

“I’m going to be the best fucking boyfriend you ever had baby.” Aomine croons undeterred, Kagami hates how attractive he finds him right now, how much he wants to kiss the damn smirk off his mouth.

“Get in here already Ahomine.”

“You better still have my gravure books still.” Aomine says as he follows inside, completely comfortable as if he’d never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write like a small side story where Yamato and Kagami ended up meeting up again later and like have an awkward double date but I had no idea where it would go. Really I just wanted[ Yamato's date](http://eyeshield21.wikia.com/wiki/Taka_Honj%C5%8D) and Aomine to get into a fight somehow tbh ahaha.


	3. Me I like the way you smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I told someone I would write this scene and you know who you are and you knew this was coming so why are you surprised. You know EXACTLY what inspired this scene, just give or take a few things.
> 
> To everyone else, please enjoy softcore Aomine and Kagami banter in bed for shits and giggles. 
> 
> This is just unbeta'd fluff really.

Sex with Kagami is hot.

Like Aomine is kind of addicted hot. 

Aomine also kind of hates knowing that this is probably why all those guys were after his boyfriend (which he likes being the boyfriend, likes being KAGAMI'S boyfriend, even likes reminding everyone they know that his boyfriend is Kagami) but that's neither here nor there. 

He's pretty happy in the two weeks they've been dating, especially now when he's curled up against Kagami's back, arm wrapped around his waist. They're both drowsy post-orgasm and technically they have school tomorrow but Aomine's still kind of keyed up.

His mouth aches with the tinge of being used and he's still not used to the taste of come, yet Kagami's pliant in his arms and sure he made them put their clothes back on but they still had sex.

"We had sex." Aomine announces again, more so for his sake than anyone else's. Kagami shifts in his arms.

"Yeah and we still have school in six hours so go the fuck to sleep." Aomine buries his face into Kagami's neck. "Oi."

"I had your dick in my mouth." Aomine continues, still on post-orgasm high because Kagami is so hot and he's hot when he's coming and Aomine kind of loves his dick. To prove he loves Kagami's dick, he tries to reach for it under the covers.

"That's my stomach." Kagami murmurs, mostly out of it at this point, even though Aomine is SURE he can probably feel Aomine's dick against his back thigh. "Dude...we just had sex."

"And I had--"

Kagami's stomach growls to attention.

There's a beat of silence.

"Really?"

"Fuck off, sex expends a lot of energy." Aomine wishes he could turn on the light, he likes to see it when Kagami flushes like he's probably doing now.

"...Well, you got left over curry from dinner, right?" Aomine doesn't mind getting a snack himself, besides maybe Kagami will have enough energy to let Aomine blow him again. He could only hope.

"Fine." Kagami moves to turn on the light, Aomine sees bitemarks on his bicep and feels a swell of pride for causing it. God, he likes Kagami so much, even him stuffing his face this late at night only comes off as attractive. "But we have to go to sleep after this."

"Sure, sure." Worst case scenario, Aomine only gets curry and NOT Kagami's dick in his mouth but hey, there's always tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, it's finished! Thanks to everyone who read this story--I'm so glad that other people got the references/hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it <3.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry once again, especially to the four people that will get this.


End file.
